Zoro and the Devil Fruit
by LemonsOhLemons
Summary: No one wanted to eat the strange yellow devil fruit Luffy had found. Except when a certain crew member comes to Luffy and asks to eat it! Rated M for violence, language, and lemons in future chapters. Zoro x Robin
1. Zoro, the Tiger Man

**Hey, everyone. This is just an idea I came up with and started writing about. I thought it was cool, so I decided to turn it into a fan fiction. Enjoy!**

**NOTE: **_I do not own One Piece or any of the characters of One Piece. This story is mine and should not be copied or reproduced in any way, shape, or form._

It had been weeks since the Straw Hat Pirates had acquired the devil fruit, and still no one had come forth to eat it. Nami had outright refused; Usopp didn't want to give up being able to swim; Franky said he was super enough without it; Sanji wanted to be able to swim with the mermaids; Zoro said he would think about it.

One day, Zoro went to Luffy. He took a deep breath. "I want to eat the devil fruit," he said firmly.

Luffy looked surprised. "Are you sure, Zoro?"

"Yes."

"Alright . . ." Luffy hesitantly got up out of his hammock and pulled the devil fruit off a shelf and offered it to Zoro.

"We don't know what kind it is, just so you know."

"I know."

Zoro stared at the yellow, swirly fruit. He looked at for about a minute, then cautiously took a bite. He almost spat it out, it tasted revolting.

He felt a terrible churning feeling in his stomach. Other than that, he felt normal.

"Any change?" Luffy asked.

"No . . . but it doesn't always become apparent right away."

"That usually happens with Zoan-types. Maybe that's the kind of fruit you ate. . . . Try changing into something."

Zoro raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

Luffy shrugged. "I don't know. Just try . . . becoming something different."

"Alright." He concentrated hard on changing into some kind of form. Suddenly, his head was almost touching the ceiling and he felt much stronger.

"WOAH!" Luffy yelled, jumping back.

"What is it?" Zoro half-yelled. "Did I change?"

Luffy shakily nodded. "Yeah . . . into a giant tiger-man. You look kinda like Rob Lucci."

"So I ate the Cat-Cat fruit, Tiger model?"

"Apparently so." His eyes lit up. "Try turning into a normal tiger."

Zoro concentrated on the image of a tiger and he wasn't as tall and he was on all fours.

Luffy clapped. "I wonder what you could change into with Chopper's rumble ball." Another odd look came upon his face.

Zoro completely got it. "Wipe that 'I wonder what'll happen if I feed him three rumble balls' look off your face," he growled.

He changed back into a human, starting to get the hang of it.

"Should we show everyone?" Zoro said.

Luffy nodded his head, and they walked up to the deck, where Usopp, Nami, and Franky, Chopper, and Brook were hanging out.

Zoro quickly switched into a tiger and leaped into the middle of the deck, causing everyone to scream and look at the tiger that had somehow gotten onto the ship.

Zoro changed back into human form and smirked.

"You ate the devil fruit?!" Usopp screamed.

"Cat-Cat fruit, Tiger model," Zoro said.

He changed into man-beast form, showing off his new Zoan powers.

"Wow," Chopper whispered. "Do you want me to teach you to use rumble balls?" he said louder.

"I want to perfect the transformations I have right now first," Zoro said. "But thanks."

"That's SUPER, Zoro!" Franky struck a pose.

"Yo ho ho ho ho!" Brook exclaimed. "Wonderful!"

Nami sighed. "Another person with devil fruit powers on this crew? When am I gonna get one?"

"You could have had that fruit, dummy," Usopp said.

"I only want a certain devil fruit: the Lie-Lie fruit."

"What the heck is that?"

"It makes people believe whatever you tell them, even if you're telling them lies."

Usopp stared at her, mouth open. "So you can make us your servants?!"

"Doesn't work on people with strong observation haki. But I could get anything I wanted for free!"

"What's the commotion?" Sanji said, appearing from the kitchen.

"Look at this, Hypno-brows," Zoro said smugly.

He changed into man-beast form and punched Sanji into the ocean. Sanji went under, then his head popped up above the surface, gasping and sputtering.

He got back on the ship dripping wet. He lit another cigarette then said, "You ate the fruit, shitty-swordsman?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you're gonna pay for punching me."

He lifted his leg. "Diable Jambe."

He launched himself at Zoro, foot aiming for his face. Zoro switched to human form and grabbed Sanji's other foot and slammed him to the ground.

Sanji pushed himself up and grinned at the swordsman. "You just sealed your fate, Marimo."


	2. Zoro Vs Sanji

**Hey, everyone. Here's chapter 2! I know people have always wanted to see a true showdown between Zoro and Sanji!**

Zoro changed into a tiger and lunged at Sanji, who narrowly avoided it. Sanji aimed a kick at his ribs and made an ugly sound when it connected.

Zoro roared and switched into man-beast form, pulling out his swords. He quickly realized the swords were a bit too small to be used in his current form.

He changed back to a human, taking Sanji off guard.

"Oni . . ." In a flash he'd slashed Sanji and was standing behind him. "GIRI!" Or so he thought.

Sanji was up in the air, jumping without anything to support him. He suddenly stopped and started coming back down to the ship, picking up speed.

His foot turned glowing orange. "Diable Jambe."

"Collier Strike!" His kick hit Zoro's neck square-on, sending him flying.

Zoro smashed threw one of the walls, shattering it into bits.

"Don't break the ship!" Franky cried.

Zoro climbed out of the mess of wood and sheathed his swords. Clearly they weren't going to be useful. He switched to man-beast form. He wished there was someway to use this form without it being so big.

He glared at Sanji, challenging him to make the first move. When Sanji gave inclination that he was going to strike first, Zoro ran at him, turning into tiger form, dodging Sanji's flying kick.

He turned into human form and drew his Shusui blade.

He swung his sword, shouting, "36 Pound Cannon!"

The blast hit Sanji hard, making him spin and crash into the mast. Sanji got up, spitting out some blood.

"I figured out how to do that thing CP9 does. Shave." Sanji disappeared.

Zoro spun around, looking for him. He could hear the sound of feet tapping the ground, but he couldn't see Sanji anywhere.

"Diable Jambe: Premier Hache!"

Sanji suddenly appeared, his burning leg and normal leg smashing into Zoro's upper body repeatedly with the speed of a gatling gun. He launched one final burning kick into Zoro's face, crashing him into another wall, to the wailing protests of Franky.

Despite the fact that he had taken all of the ferocious blows, and his nose was clearly broken and a few of his ribs were probably broken, he was still standing.

He looked at Sanji and said, "Is that all you got, shit-cook?"

"Not at all, mosshead."

He launched himself at Zoro again, falling right into his trap.

He drew his three swords. "Three-sword style . . . BURNING ONI GIRI!"

Sanji was instantly cut by all three of the flaming blades. He kept on going in his flying kick position and crashed into the wall. He slowly got back up, coughing blood.

"Zoro!" Usopp screamed. "That's enough!"

"Zoro challenged him," Luffy said. "He accepted. Whatever happens now, we can't interfere."

Sanji turned around to face Zoro. "Nice one, shitty-swor-"

"Bird Dance!" He whipped a sword up, a projected slash on a course to Sanji.

"Sha-!"

The slash hit Sanji, blood splattering across the deck. Sanji fell to his knees, then his entire body hit the ground.

Zoro sheathed his swords and turned his back on Sanji's bloody body.

"Fix him up first!" he called to Chopper.

He sat down in one of the chairs, and rested his hands behind is head. That had worn him out quite a bit. He watched as Chopper bandaged and applied some kind of healing medicine to heal his wounds.

Zoro closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
